sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Angus MacLane
| years_active = 1997–present | other names = }} Angus MacLane is an American animator, screenwriter, and voice actor currently working at Pixar. He directed short films BURN-E, ''Small Fry'', and the television special Toy Story of Terror! He co-directed the film Finding Dory (2016). He is also a LEGO enthusiast and created the CubeDudes building format and designed a LEGO Wall-e that has become an official set from the LEGO Group. Early life and Career Angus MacLane grew up in Portland, Oregon. He originally wanted to be a comic book artist but halfway through school switched to animation and hoped one day he could work at the Will Vinton Studios (now Laika) and would eventually go on to help work for the studio before working for Pixar. In 1997, he received a bachelor of fine arts from Rhode Island School of Design. Angus joined Pixar in 1997, starting as an animator on Geri's Game. He has now worked on every Pixar feature film with the exception of Toy Story and has also worked in the character development of Monsters, Inc. and The Incredibles. His work on The Incredibles gained him an Annie for Outstanding Achievement in Character Animation. After serving as Supervising Animator on One Man Band Angus started working on the story team for Andrew Stanton's WALL-E and later moved up to Directing Animator. After animating a small scene for a side character named BURN-E, Angus wanted to know what might happen to the character. He originally wanted BURN-E's story arc part of the actual film, but Stanton ended up wanting him to develop it into a short which eventually became BURN-E, which can now be viewed on the DVD and Blu-ray releases of WALL-E. For a short amount of time, he worked on the animation for Up, and the animation on Toy Story 3. After BURN-E, Angus started to move further to directing and writing works in the studio with the Toy Story Toon: Small Fry and Pixar's first TV special Toy Story of Terror!, in which he won an Annie for Outstanding Achievement in Directing in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production. MacLane co-directed Pixar's 2016 film Finding Dory. Filmography * Geri's Game (1997) - Animator * A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Animator * Toy Story 2 (1999) - Animator, Additional Storyboard Artist * For the Birds (2000) - Animator * Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Animator, Character Developer, Additional Storyboarding * Finding Nemo (2003) - Animator * The Incredibles (2004) - Animator, Character Developer * One Man Band (2005) - Supervising Animator * Cars (2006) - Additional Animator * Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Animator * WALL-E (2008) - Directing Animator, Storyboard Artist * BURN-E (2008) - Director, Story, Voice of BURN-E * Up (2009) - Animator * Toy Story 3 (2010) - Animator * Small Fry (2011) - Director, Writer, Voice of T-Bone / Super Pirate / Funky Monk / Gary Grappling Hook * Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Director, Writer, Voice of Officer Wilson * Finding Dory (2016) - Co-Director, Voice of Sunfish "Charlie Back and Forth", Additional Story Material, Additional Voices Recognition * 2005, Won Annie Award for 'Character Animation' for The Incredibles * 2014, Won Annie Award for 'Outstanding Achievement in Directing ' for Toy Story of Terror References External links * Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Portland, Oregon Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Pixar people Category:Writers from Portland, Oregon Category:American storyboard artists